


Mutfruit

by Pegasicorn



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Conversations, M/M, mutfruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasicorn/pseuds/Pegasicorn
Summary: Seriously, who can even look at mutfruit without giggling, blushing, smirking, or all of the above anymore?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly conversation that played out in my head one day, so I had to quickly type it out before I forgot it. Enjoy this silly thing I'm using to break the ice on my account. \o/

“I don't see how you can eat those...”

 

“What? They're good.”

 

“Yea...but considering what we do with them...”

 

“Hasn't ruined them for me.”

 

“You're just saying that 'cause you're never the one doing it.”

 

“...did you want me to?”

 

“...

 

“I don't see why both of us need to be covered in purple stains...”

 

“...” MacCready stared at the half-eaten mutfruit in his hand, watching the purple juices slowly drip off his fingers and leave a particular darkened color behind.

 

“See, this is why I never eat them.”

 

“Shut up and help me find a bed.”

 

Liam laughed.

 


End file.
